


#aesthetic_cuddles

by blueacebeta (orphan_account), peachenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blueacebeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachenhun/pseuds/peachenhun
Summary: This is how Sehun’s instagram started having ‘aesthetic cuddles’ hashtags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> never been so so so so so so statisfied with my writing tbh, thanK YOU DEAR PROMPTER ;;;;; I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!! <333

Oh Sehun is the cuddliest person one would ever meet. The young, twenty-two years old male, who is Yoon Jeonghan’s step brother, is insta-famous. His photos were pastel, included fluffy stuff and the insta-famous boy always was found cuddling something. Though, his face wasn’t in any of those photos, it wasn’t much of a problem to understand that it was Sehun because he was usually cuddled his elder brother for pictures, sometimes, his precious plushies. The male was practically obsessed with cuddling, pastel colored everything, and his plushies. But, nobody could blame him― being touchy, hugging often and all that PDA was in his genes.  
  
Not only the PDA ran in his blood, but money did too. He was going to take over his mother’s textile industry ― it won’t be a surprise if most of the clothes produced would in pastel, really ― and he’s already started earning through instagram pictures.  
  
He steps out from his car and turns to his brother. “I’ll call you, hyung. You’ll pick me up, right? Please?”  
  
“I have date.” Jeonghan pushes his hair back. “But, if I can, I will.”  
  
“Thanks hyung, you’re the best.” Sehun waves at his step-brother and steps back, watching him take reverse and leave.  
  
The insta-famous boy stands in front of the big building where his photoshoot is going to take place. His first ever photoshoot with a professional photographer ― his brother is still going to be one, not counted ― and everything there will be going to pastel, most of it at least is going to be. And he’ll wear different pastels, pinks, blues, purples and even green, if it matches the teddies kept there. Sehun has seen many photoshoots and has been informed enough to know that there will be a makeup artist and a couple of people to help the photographer to set the whole place, he just has to ‘sit there and look pretty’. Quoted from the e-mail he received two weeks ago.  
  
Someone taps his shoulder, “Oh Sehun?”  
  
He turns around and finds a short but pretty-looking male smiling at him, he nods his head and the short male grabs his hand, dragging him into the building while babbling about something.  
  
Sehun is too fascinated by the lovely pictures hung on the wall. The pictures are mostly of boys, boys wear pink sweaters, snow, autumn leaves and smiles. He notices a watermark of ‘Amazing Dae’ on all of the pictures.  
  
“This,” the male pushes the door and beams brightly at Sehun who tries to copy it. “Is where your photoshoot is going to take place. Please go in and sit in front of the mirror, I’ll call your makeup artist.”  
  
The pale male silently nods again and enters the room. It’s a huge place, there is a dressing table shining because of the lights around the mirror, a sofa where many teddies are kept, some cute marshmallow plushies and some candies are kept on it, he finds many camera stands there, three computers near the cameras, lights focused on the sofa, and next to the dressing table is the clothes hanging rack, it’s filled with pastels and Sehun couldn’t be more happy.  
  
“You must be Sehun.”  
  
He is startled a little, he looks at the shorter male in front of him and ― oh my god, he’s so cute.  
  
His lips are kitten-like, he is shorter than Sehun, his hair is fluffy and brown, sharp jawline. The male is wearing a white sweater which says ‘Winter Is The King Of All Seasons’ and normal blue jeans, his sweater paws make him more cute, Sehun wants to melt, hug the male in front of him and cuddle him and make the him his plushie.  
  
Realizing he’s been staring for too long, the insta-famous ducks his head a little, rubbing his nape in embarrassment. “Yeah. That’d be me.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Jongdae!” Jongdae cheers, sticking his hand out― Sehun wonders if this person is a human-dog hybrid or something, because nobody can (this should be illegal, he insists) look like a small puppy like this. “I’m the photographer!”  
  
“Oh― Hello! I’m Oh Sehun, it’s nice to meet you too― please take care of me!” He squeaks out the last part and bows instead of shaking the other’s hand. He cringes at himself and squirms in his place. What the fuck.  
  
Jongdae reaches out to rub his hand on Sehun’s waist in a comforting way from side, he places his other hand on the taller’s stomach and laughs in pleasant way. “Don’t be so awkward, Sehunnie, we’ll make sure you’re comfortable with everyone, okay? C’mon, you gotta get your makeup done.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Alrighty, you’re done.” The makeup artist says and Sehun is in awe. He is wearing round glasses and the freckles the elder female created on his cheeks and some on his nose bridge make him look like those foreign fourteen-year-olds and he loves the look a bit too much with this impressive blue pastel hoodie he’s wearing.  
  
He smiles at her widely. “Thank you!”  
  
The makeup artist chuckles, “It’s my work, kid. Don’t mention it.”  
  
Sehun cannot not mention it. He’s been like that. Thank yous and sorrys spill from his lips every minute― Jeonghan and Seungcheol even said he should be the one to teach their adopted kids those two mannerisms. He just nods his head, stands up and… stands there. He doesn’t know what to do next. Should he go to the ‘makeup noona’ and ask her? Will she know about the next? Or should he go and ask Kim Jongdae― or better, cuddle that cuddly-looking photographer and nuzzle his fluffy hair and hear him babble and take a forty five minute nap. That’d be heaven, really.  
  
“Sehun!” Jongdae yells, as if the place is too big and he’s too far away. “Let’s start!”  
  
The insta-famous rushes to Jongdae, awkwardly questions what he’s supposed to do even though it was already discussed while he was getting his hair and makeup done and when he’s got his answers, he looks at the pile of softness, and literally throws himself on the pile with a grin.  
  
He presses his left cheek on the pink marshmallow plushie and lets out a satisfied moan. They’re so soft, he likes having this pile of softness around him, he wouldn’t mind drowning in the pile of softness like this.  
  
Upon hear many giggles, Sehun is aware that he isn’t in his house, in his room with a rock song playing loudly. He sits up straight, blushes deep red and covers his face with a teddy he could grab without looking. With an embarrassed, loud squeal into the teddy he is holding, he looks at Jongdae who is looking at him like he’s a cute lost puppy trying to do some cute trick. “What?”  
  
“You’re cute,” the few members scattered make noises in agreement, “Like a small puppy, when you threw yourself on the pile and squirmed there for a while.”  
  
Sehun doesn’t understand why he’s embarrassing himself so much today, is it only him or Kim Jongdae has this affect on everyone? Something in him wants to pull the shorter male down and kiss his cheek and spoon him, but he feels shy to even look into the other’s eyes how the hell is he going to touch his hand?  
  
“Don’t be shy, Sehunnie.” the photographer coos and Sehun doesn’t understand how.  
  
The makeup noona ― he hasn’t asked her name so this is much better ― walks near Jongdae, leans near his ear and whispers something and the way the photographer is looking at him doesn’t seem good. Jongdae nods, the noona whispers, he nods again, she whispers again. After a few good minutes they both separate (yes he was jealous, let’s bring this topic later) and Jongdae tilts his head cutely. “How about we start the shoot from tomorrow and go get a cup of coffee and be comfortable around each other?”  
  
“I― uh, okay― but, didn’t he, the Manager person, said to complete in a week?”  
  
“I think you don’t read the endings quite good, do you? I said in a week as in start today and end within seven days. Start is tomorrow, end it in seven days.”  
  
Sehun doesn’t understand why and how his face is burning so much today.  
  
~*~  
  
“Melanie or someone else?”  
  
“Melanie, there’s no doubt in that.” Jongdae beams brightly, Sehun wants to reach out and hug the small hyung in front of him, he feels damn bubbly, so he shifts a bit and takes out his phone, “One minute, hyung, I’ll text my brother to not to pick me up.”  
  
Jongdae nods and Sehun opens the messaging app, typing fast.  
  
hyunGS HYUNGS HYUNGS IM SCREAMING HYUNG HELP  
HOW DO YOU CONTROL THE URGE TO HUG SOMEONE YOUVE JUST MET  
THIS HYUNG IS SO SMOL IM DED  
HES SO SMOL HYUNG HES JUST SO CUTE I WANNA CUDDLE HIM SO BAD ;A;  
  
angelhan: wat  
scoupsdet: wat  
  
thIs cUTIe hYUNG IS IN FRONT OF ME AND HES SO SMOL I WANNA CUDDLE HIM ;-;  
  
soupsdet: sehun are you in love  
angelhan: i think so he wants to cuddle someone else other than me im sorta hurt but congo sehunnie!  
scoupsdet: i get you all by myself im happy lmao coNgO!!  
  
you guys are not helping tbh  
  
Those both are dumbasses, he decides and tosses his phone on the table, grabs his coffee and sighs.  
  
“Who took this picture?” Jongdae has opened his instagram and is asking about the embarrassing but very famous picture of him: the ‘#offguardpic’ picture. His chin and lips are covered with whipped cream, he is holding his birthday cake (it’s clearly destroyed), looking at someone to his right with a sulky look. He is wearing the brand new baby pink t-shirt his mother got him and for some reason ― “It looks really adorable, shut up and let me.” ― Jeonghan uploaded it with only one hashtag.  
He looks away, embarrassed because he looks like a mess. “My brother, Jeonghan.”  
  
“Oh?” Jongdae’s phone goes back to it’s original place, Sehun sees the sneaky of sorts smile on the elder photographer’s face and doesn’t like it’s intention. “Tell him it’s cute.”  
  
Sehun gives his best in trying not to melt in his seat, squeal and giggle like a fourteen-year-old girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeonghan is cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch, he says their parents went out on a date, the youngest in the room gags. “Seriously, they’re in their late thirties and they’re still going to those stupid dates. Ew. Just when I thought they couldn’t get any more domestic.”  
  
“One, Sehun, don’t say like that they’re in love.” Seungcheol scolds softly, he is busy in stroking his boyfriend’s hair and watch him trying to take a nap. “And two, says the one who’s got a crush at this age.”  
  
“I’m young, I’m only twenty-two, hyung.” Sehun scoffs and plugs his left ear with the ear phone, playing the song which Jongdae sent while they were ‘hanging out’ (Sehun’d like to call it date but he’s not fourteen anymore). “I didn’t ask him his phone number right away like I’d have done if I was fourteen or something like that.”  
  
Jeonghan laughs, “You said you have his number in the email he sent?”  
  
Sehun secretly opens his email and saves the number.  
  
~*~  
  
He squishes the plushie and giggles again, he wants to squeeze Jongdae’s waist instead, honestly. It’s 1 am, everyone’s asleep and he should be too, but he feels hyper. He can go and take a few laps as a part of his morning jog, or use to the treadmill, he can watch animes, he can definitely text Jongdae a drunk text and ask his address and go to his house and cuddle him like he’s cuddling this plushie. Yes, he can definitely do that― maybe he should―  
  
The lights flicker and he groans at the sudden bombardment of light. Eyes burning. “Off.”  
  
“Just sleep already,” It’s Jeonghan. “It’s one-thirty and you have a very important ― not to mention very first ― photoshoot tomorrow. You don’t want the makeup artist complaining about your eye bags now, do you?”  
  
Right. He doesn’t want the makeup noona complaining (she’s got a big mouth) and Jongdae frowning upon hearing that. He likes Jongdae’s smile a lot, it makes the male much, much adorable than he already is.  
  
He nods, covers his face with the blanket and shouts, “Okay, hyung, off it now please!”  
  
~*~  
  
Jongdae laughs and presses his back a bit more against Sehun’s chest, “Why thank you, boyfriend.”  
  
Sehun is a giggle mess as he nuzzles the soft hair with his nose, he inhales the vanilla mixed mint scent of his hair and traces a couple of hearts of the toned stomach, “You’re really cute, hyung, have I told you that?”  
  
“This is the seventh time you’re telling me that Sehun can you―  
“SEHUN, WAKE UP!!”  
  
He jolts and moans loudly, “My dream!”  
  
“MY HAIR!” Jeonghan shouts, he retreats his hands back to himself. Turning, he finds a scowling Jeonghan whose hair is a mess, Seungcheol is standing next to him and smiling down at his boyfriend. It’s unreal, this lovingness in the elder’s eyes for his step-brother and their love for each other. He can feel it they’ll be with each other forever. Sehun wants someone like that, too. He’s jealous ― just a bit ― but he’s happy for his brother. He deserves such love after going through so much of pain in his past ― those fights, tears and all of the darkness is being filled and Sehun is thankful towards the eldest in the room for that.  
  
“Sorry,” He sheepishly smiles. “What are you doing in my room this early, though?”  
  
“One, it’s my room. You invaded it at 5 o’clock.”  
  
“And two,” Seungcheol continues for his boyfriend, “It’s eleven in the morning, Sehunnie. Your photoshoot is at two o’clock, right?”  
  
“Shit, shit. Right. Bye!”  
  
~*~  
  
Sehun picks up the marshmallow and squishes it against his cheek, smiling softly. This photoshoot is tiring, smiling constantly, even though cuddling all the teddies and plushies he’s got around him feels really, really good, it’s really hard to pose because he prefers those soft things against his chest. But this is a t-shirt photoshoot, therefore the t-shirt is supposed to be visible. It’s kind of uncomfortable but Jongdae’s small encouraging words keeps him going.  
  
Another flash, another encouragement, another shit, and another snap.  
  
“Ten minutes break!”  
  
He sighs loudly, crouches a bit and caresses the soft teddy in his hand. “Thanks hyung.”  
  
Another flash. He looks up with tired but shocked eyes, “You said over?”  
Jongdae chuckles, “You looked cute, I couldn’t help it. Anyways, get up from the pile I don’t want you to start hating plushies and teddies and cuddles.”  
  
“I can never hate them.”  
  
“Trust me, Sehun, once you overdose, you get sick of it. You’d rather die than touch.”  
  
Maybe it was the seriousness of the elder’s voice, maybe the small hint of sadness, or the experienced tone, Sehun obeyed and moved again. When he did, though, he felt much more free, less pressured and he didn’t like the pile of softness in front of him. Sure, they were cute, but something about them wanted him to take a small break from seeing them.  
  
“Let’s go take a walk?” He suggests to no one there in particular. There is silence, he looks up and finds nobody in the place.  
  
He feels lonely suddenly.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything’s so sad, Sehun thinks, today’s so gloomy.  
  
“You look sad.” The photographer comments, there is a comforting hand on his shoulder which squeezes it in a heartwarming manner. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Hadn’t had my daily dose of songs. I would tell you, but it’s very weird and I don’t want you to know―”  
  
“If those daily doses are sexual songs with masturbation then no thank you. If not, then puh-lease, I’ve got weirder friends. Tell me what’s wrong, I don’t want my Sehunnie do be sad~”  
  
My Sehunnie. Said boy blushes a bit, a smile creeps up his face and he giggles a bit. “Well, I listen to sad songs and cry for two hours max, not everyday but at least twice a week. It keeps me happy.”  
  
There is a moment of silence.  
  
Jongdae comes in front of him, steps closer and wraps his small arms around Sehun’s shoulders, giving his head a few pats as if he’s a small puppy and slides his arms down, pushing taller’s arms up and making them wrap around his own waist. The photographer tightens his grip on the other’s arms and whispers, “You don’t need to be always happy. Being sad is okay.”  
  
Sehun isn’t sure why, but he’s crying― like a small kid lost who lost his guardian.  
  
~*~  
  
They finish the fourth day of photoshoot, Sehun is much more comfortable in posing now since Jongdae has mentioned he just should do whatever he’s okay with. Sehun knows there will be many pictures with the soft pile against his chest, he feels a bit odd when the elder calls him (everyone, actually) to see how the pictures have turned out and choose their favorite ones.  
  
Awkwardly, he stands away from everyone who have made a small circle, muttering something to Jongdae who is invisible in the circle. Someone says about some picture being his favorite, he hears Jongdae chuckle, “It’s cute, isn’t it?”  
  
The pale boy blushes, he isn’t sure if the picture is cute or he is cute there― it is a picture of him but he just wants to make sure it’s him. What if they were talking about the teddy he was holding? Or the blue pastel shirt he wore? Or the fake teddy tattoo he had on his arm? Or the flower crown he wore? Or was the background cuter than me?  
  
His eyes bulge, he couldn’t think anything more idiotic, could he?  
  
“Where’s my muse?”  
  
Muse? Jongdae has a girlfriend? Muses are girls, does that mean his crush has girlfriend and he won’t get to cuddle him? That’s not good, he should think of something and cuddle with the photographer once, at least and then let him go. He cannot not cuddle someone like Jongdae!  
  
“Sehun! What’re you doing there? C’mon, these are your pictures too, see them!” Chanyeol, the assistant photographer, pulls him by his arm and he is in front of Jongdae who is bending a little. Taking the small opportunity, he steps aside, leans forward to rest his chin on the shorter’s shoulder and rests his one arm around the elder’s waist, smiling to himself like a lovesick and sly fox. (Because this does count as cuddling to some extent.)  
  
However, the slyness exists his system when he sees the first photo.  
He’s wearing the flower crown, pouting his lips and smiling just a bit. It’s an off-guard photo, he remembers he was talking to Baekhyun and Jaehyun about something, and when the latter had teased him about how he looked like a small town gay boy ― which is aesthetic, it seems ― and wanted to parade him like that throughout the country like that.  
  
The pictures slides, replaced by another one. Which is also off-guard picture.  
  
“Looks like Jongdae didn’t like your poses, Sehunnie.” Jaehyun laughs.  
  
“No!” The photographer shrieks, almost offended. “It’s not my fault he looks much, much better when he doesn’t try!”  
  
Sehun’s face becomes a deep shade of red.  
  
~*~  
  
“Psychology says,” Jeonghan reads loudly for his step-brother who is lying on the sofa and sulking, “It’s takes four minutes to fall in love; How many minutes did you hug him?”  
  
“Eight minutes and thirty-one seconds. Fuck me, I’m in love― what the fuck, why?”  
  
It’s been a week after the crying-hug and the photoshoot is over, too. He’s been madly in love with this guy called Kim Jongdae who is a professional photographer and the Vice President of the ‘Amazing Daes’ clothing brand, he cannot function without seeing the amazing smile and laugh which greeted him everyday. Like said, he’s been madly in love with this guy called Kim Jongdae and he’s just too perfect to be real― Sehun must be dreaming about all these photoshoots and hugging and everything.  
  
“Am I dreaming?”  
  
Jeonghan snorts in an attractive way. “Do you want water splashed on your face or what?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good. But you know what’d be more better than dating and marrying Kim Jongdae?”  
  
“No, Sehun, I don’t want to―”  
  
“Cuddling him. Like, having him in my arms, his small head on my chest and just lying there and talking about life sounds so good.”  
  
Silence takes over them again. The insta-famous boy closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep, but the fresh smell of wood keeps him aware that he’s in Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s shared house. They’ve bought this house together, like all couples do but they aren’t married yet and Sehun wants him and Jongdae to be like his brother and his boyfriend. Maybe Jongdae already has some other guy in his life ― he’s confirmed that the photographer is gay on the last day of their photoshoot ― and is happy. But still, there is something in his mind which tells him he’s got a chance and he wants to try.  
  
“I texted him,” Jeonghan announces, “Gave this address and told him you wanted to hangout.”  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
“Be grateful, you brat. I’m making your work easier.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Since you asked so many questions,” Sehun grins, “I deserve to ask one weird question, don’t I?”  
  
Shorter chuckles cutely at him. They’re sitting with cup of bubble teas this time, since Sehun wanted to show the elder his favorite drink, at a local cafe.  
  
When Jongdae came to his house, he suggested they should grab a drink because he’s in the mood for it and Sehun insisted he’d pay this time. They walked a little til the cafe, chose a table to sit, ordered to chocolate bubble teas, and started talking. “I asked only three but, sure, go ahead.”  
  
“Would you rather be the small spoon, or the big spoon while cuddling with someone?”  
  
Jongdae chuckles a bit. “Of course I’ll be the big spoon. Honestly, having someone against your chest is better than pressing yourself up against someone’s chest.”  
  
~*~  
  
“We need a code name!”  
  
Seungcheol, Jongin and Jeonghan look at him with disbelief but he shrugs it off and continues, “I know we’re not in high school anymore but still! Please!”  
  
The three sigh simultaneously. Typical, in love Sehun is at it again. Making plans to ask his crush out, yelling about how he wants Jongdae only and the plushies aren’t good in replacing Jongdae’s softness. However, it’s a bit different this time. Sehun wants to be cuddle buddies with his crush ― “I’m not asking him to be my fuck buddy!” ― and will satisfy himself with cuddles only, apparently.  
  
“Cuddles?” Jongin suggests.  
  
“Too obvious.”  
  
Seungcheol settles himself between his boyfriend’s legs. “Bear?”  
  
“Cuddly Bear?”  
  
Sehun smiles widely. “Sounds perfect.”  
  
Typical. His brother, brother’s boyfriend and his best friend (code name: the three bees) roll eyes at him.  
  
~*~  
  
The insta-famous boy’s feet hurry from here to there, he was so good at asking people out in high school but his ability seems to be faded, for he can’t even think of a word to start with. Seungcheol is cooking and not helping, Jeonghan is watching him hurry and suggesting utterly stupid ways and Jongin, being the most helpful best friend in the whole world, is taking a nap on the couch.  
  
“Oh! Hyung, what about this?”  
  
“Tell me first.”  
  
“Hyung, hyung. Lets be cuddle buddies, what’cha say?” He tilts his head in suggestion. Maybe he should keep his voice a bit less high-pitched?  
  
Jeonghan shakes his head. “Is that how you’re gonna ask Kim Jongdae the Cuddly Bear out?”  
  
“One, yes. Two, he’s my Cuddly Bear, back off.”  
  
His brother seems to be amused. “Didn’t know you’d be this J for J, Sehunnie.”  
  
“You’re stupid.” The taller rolls his eyes. He’s not J (meaning: jealous), he’s just… a bit possessive. It’s not a surprise, though. Because he doesn’t let anyone, not even his mother, touch his plushies without permission. His brother laughs at him and leaves to the kitchen ― to be disgustingly lovey-dovey with his boyfriend, probably.  
  
The three bees are so helpful it’s unreal.  
  
~*~  
  
Jongdae huffs, throws the controller on the bed and stomps his feet. “I was supposed to win!”  
  
Sehun laughs, his voice high-pitched, he hits the sheets out of habit and continues laughing for good five minutes. They hang out nearly everyday, going to cafes and tasting new stuff, playing Jongdae’s favorite video games, Sehun introducing some plushies to the elder with a red face, meeting Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jongin at the mall while going to Domino's, embarrassing him with his high school crush stories, lots of laughing and lots of aching stomach due to the laughter. It’s been perfect, honestly.  
  
Once the younger stops laughing, there is silence in the room, Sehun turns towards Jongdae who is smiling in a smug manner. “Gettin’ my revenge.”  
  
Elder’s fingers dig into his sides.  
  
They struggle while sitting on the edge of bed, Sehun moving away and backing up as much as he can and Jongdae’s attacking him with more and more tickles, they both are laughing. Sehun squeals, pushing elder’s hand away. “Stop stop stop! I’m sorry! I cheated! I’m sorry, hyung! Stooop!”  
  
“Ha!” Jongdae tickles taller’s neck, “I knew it! Cheater!”  
  
They end up on the bed, Jongdae holding Sehun’s waist so he can’t escape, their faces are inches away, Sehun’s heartbeat doesn’t calm down, his cheeks hurt from smiling so much, he considers leaning in and kissing the photographer’s lips but retreats when Jongdae caresses his face softly, whispering, “Turn around.”  
  
He obeys, shifting thrice before he his back is pressed against Jongdae’s strong chest, he can feel elder’s muscular arms around his waist again, shorter throws his leg on Sehun’s thighs, pulling him closer. Sehun’s throat goes dry, his heartbeat is abnormal, he’s sweating a little and there are lots of animals rushing here and there in his stomach. “H-h-hyung?”  
  
“Shh, take a nap, Sehunnie.”  
  
~*~  
  
Sehun takes a deep breath, “Hyung, can we be cuddle buddies?”  
  
Jongdae freezes, the whole game freezes. Shit, shit, shit, wrong timing, Oh Sehun you fucked up again, fuck me, fuck my life this is so bad, why did I even―  
  
“Cuddle buddies, right?”  
  
“Ye-y-y-y-yeah!”  
  
“Okay, then, let’s.”  
  
Sehun must have a weak heart to faint like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Familiar arms wrap around his waist, a chin rests on his shoulder, Sehun giggles when Jongdae throws his leg around his thighs again and complains about how tired he is. Like usual, Sehun strokes other’s muscular arm, whispers he can rest now and they both allow silence to take over.  
  
It’s been a month since the proposal of being cuddle buddies. Every weekend they choose a place to cuddle and cuddle and cuddle. Nothing could be more perfect. Not even living happily ever after, or being immortal. Exaggeration? Maybe. Lie? No. Granted, Sehun is an emotional fool with lots of weird sentiments, lots of feelings for the smallest things, but he is that way. He may not show his overly-emotional state every time, nonetheless, he has them and it’s kinda weird, since he doesn’t know anyone like him.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
Jongdae hums, his breath tickling Sehun’s neck.  
  
“Can I tell you a small secret of sorts?”  
  
“If you trust me with it, then yeah.”  
  
“It’s very weird.” Jongdae’s hands pet his stomach in a comforting way, he relaxes his shoulders ― why was he this tense? ― and folds his legs a little more. “I’m over-emotional at times, you know? I cry over cute puppies, I get emo talking about something as small as a snail, I get attached to everything very easily and this happens all of sudden, without, like, without any of sort of particular reason. I start tearing up thinking about cuddling, cute puppies jumping around, watching people being in love and just themselves. And I don’t know why.”  
  
Silence.  
  
The taller feels relieved but scared at the same time. Jongdae laughs, pleasantly and in an angelic manner. “This is way I like you, Sehunnie.”  
  
Said male freezes in his position, screaming internally, he stutters, “Uh, f-friend like or l-l-like like?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
Oh my god, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, someone hold me I’ll faint― oh my gosh Jongdae is holding me― oh my gosh― yes yes yes yes yes yes!  
  
“Why are you nodding, Hunnie?”  
  
Insta-famous boy beams, twisting in the elder’s arms to face him and turns completely to the other. “Yes I’ll be your boyfriend!”  
  
Silence takes over again, younger stops beaming, frowns, blushes deep red and lets out a noise of embarrassment. He realises Jongdae didn’t ask him to his boyfriend, this is the most embarrassing day ever, he concludes, burying his face in the pillow, he whines.  
  
“Cutie.” A soft kiss is pressed against his burning ear― Sehun is sure he’s on fire right now, he emits another embarrassed noise. “But, will you be, though?”  
  
He nods against the pillows.  
  
~*~  
  
Sehun is scrolling through his boyfriend’s tumblr feed. All of the posts, reblogs and likes have the ‘aesthetic’ tag. According to Jongdae: aesthetic is something beautiful and causes the person to stare at it for hours and not get tired of it. As an example, he tells Sehun that the picture of him in flower crown ― or him with flower crown in general ― is Jongdae’s aesthetic.  
  
As he scrolls through further, he finds a picture.  
  
Two boys are cuddling. Shorter is lying on the taller’s chest, their legs tangled, after-sex messy hair, cheeks have pink tinge, they have a tattoo on their arms, they’re looking at each other with pure admiration and love, and they’re naked. Sehun can’t stop staring. Not because they’re two naked boys, because it’s just… so beautiful. The way they’re looking at each other, their hair, their position, their tattoos, everything about the picture is just so beautiful.  
  
The next picture is equally beautiful.  
  
Two hours later, Sehun finds himself looking at numerous pictures tagged ‘aesthetic cuddles’, most of them are lesbian women kissing and cuddling, some gay men snuggled up on a couch and all of them ― the b&w pictures, the colored ones, the moodboards, the grunge ― are so beautiful, so aesthetic.  
  
Now, do not think he didn’t know the meaning of aesthetic. He just found a whole new and very true meaning of aesthetic. And also being somebody’s favorite. Apparently, Jongdae has lots of cuddle buddies.  
  
At first, when the elder male mentioned about having lots, Sehun was jealous; Nobody is allowed to be cuddle buddies with his boyfriend other than Sehun himself. However, upon looking through shorter’s instagram, he finds out that those ‘cuddle buddies’ are his teddy bears. The last photo he’s posted with one of his cuddle buddies is two years ago, 150831.  
  
He flinches when Jongdae wraps his arms around younger’s waist, pulls him close and gropes his ass, chuckling when the other whines. “What’s up?”  
  
“You don’t want me to smack your ass but I’m supposed to deal with you groping my ass every minute? This is not fair!”  
  
“I’ve been wanting to grope and squeeze your ass like this,” He squeezes Sehun’s ass hard, “Ever since, let me live my dream.”  
  
“Are you running out of excuses or what?”  
  
Jongdae flushes their bodies together, laughing, “Nah, it’s just my favorite excuse.”  
  
~*~  
  
This is the first time one of his pictures has got so many comments, Jongdae tells him when they’re taking a break from another photoshoot. “Two thousand comments in twenty hours is― wow.”  
  
“I don’t like it, though.” Sehun grunts, “How did Jeonghan hyung enter the room anyways?”  
  
Jongdae ducks his head. “I might have told him…”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“You looked sexy as hell, I couldn’t help it, okay!?”  
  
~*~  
  
Sehun’s most recent instagram post is of him and Jongdae, legs tangled, messy morning hair, Sehun is the one holding camera and he has a V sign next to his eyes, Jongdae is smiling drowsily, they’re wearing only boxers, younger’s grey and elder’s black, Sehun has many hickeys visible, the picture is in black and white and the filter is grunge.  
  
The caption reads: he’s aesthetic. i’m aesthetic. we’re aesthetic and this is aesthetic cuddling ya’ll. #aesthetic_cuddles #ohcuddlyboyaesthetic #jongjongaesthetic #ilovehimsmyall #HESMYCUDDLEBUDDY #ANDMYBOYFIE #HOWCOOLISTHAT #toomanyhashtags #sorry #bye  
  
2.1k likes. 1.9k comments.


End file.
